


The Ikesoren Shame Fic

by gothbitch69



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chubby Kink, Established Relationship, Feeding, Fluff, Ikesoren - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Size Difference, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothbitch69/pseuds/gothbitch69
Summary: Ike gets a little pudge, Soren is into it, Soren exposes himself for having a chubby kink, he feeds Ike, the end. Sorry mom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's OOC or whatever the hell who cares I'm having fun and being self-indulgent ! The Lord intended for Ike to be thick I'm sorry! Lmk if you like the fic ... positive feedback means a lot ! There's gonna be a chapter two and it's gonna be even worse . Also sorry the spacing is nonexistent it's too much of a pain to fix

Ike was lounging on the couch, some reality show he couldn't care less about creating white noise on the television. He was scrolling through his phone lazily, not really paying attention to anything on the screen, but rather spacing out.   
His staring was interrupted when he felt Soren sit down beside him and lean against him. Soren put a thin hand on Ike's thick bicep and looked up at him lovingly.   
"Hey."  
"Hey," Ike replied with a smile. He ran his thick fingers through Soren's dark, silky locks.   
"Why are you watching this garbage?" Soren grabbed the remote and changed the channel. He made a different disgusted expression every time a new show popped up on the screen. He flipped through about ten channels before giving up and turning off the TV.   
Ike chuckled at Soren's short temper.   
Soren pressed himself closer into Ike and rested his head on his shoulder.  
Ike felt his cheeks getting hot. They had been living together for months, but any tenderness from Soren still made him blush.  
Soren slid his hands up Ike's T-shirt.   
Ike shivered. "Jesus, your hands are freezing."  
Soren ignored him and cuddled closer to Ike.  
His hand stopped on Ike's stomach. He realized it felt soft, which was very different from the rock-hard abs Soren was used to having his hands on. Soren let his hand linger on Ike's stomach longer than he should've, tracing gentle circles with his fingers and giving it a quick pinch.  
Ike inhaled sharply. His blush deepened.  
"Hey, uh..." He grabbed Soren's hand and pulled it away.  
"What?" Soren asked innocently.  
"That's embarrassing..." Ike looked down.  
"Why?" Soren blinked at him, confused by Ike's reaction.  
"You know," Ike continued. "I'm a little, uh, out of shape..."  
Soren stroked Ike's large, muscular arm.  
"This doesn't look out of shape to me."  
Ike put his arm around Soren and pulled him close.  
"Need to get back in my routine, I guess." He placed his hand on his stomach.   
Soren put his hands up Ike's shirt again, less tentatively than before. He gave Ike's stomach a gentle squeeze.   
"No, I -" Soren cleared his throat. "I like this."   
Ike knew his face was bright red. He looked away from Soren so as not to expose how flustered he was.  
"It's really cute." Soren said abruptly.  
Ike couldn't help but laugh.   
"Uh, thanks."   
Soren grinned a little. He moved his hands a little further up Ike's shirt.  
"Do you mind?" He looked into Ike's eyes, his expression gentle and sweet.  
Ike smiled affirmatively and slowly pulled off his shirt.   
He was shirtless all the time in front of Soren, but he had never felt so exposed in front of him before.  
Soren moved so that he was facing Ike, straddling his lap.  
He put his hands on Ike's sides, enamored by the softness of his hips that hadn't been there before. When he moved his hands further up he could feel Ike's rigid muscles.   
Soren let his hands rest on Ike's hips, giving the small love handles a squeeze and then grinning.  
"I've never seen you so flustered, Ike." Soren cupped Ike's cheek with his hand gingerly.   
"You're embarrassing me," Ike laughed a little.  
Soren's expression changed to one of worry.  
"It's not bad -" Ike corrected himself. He watched Soren's face relax with relief. "You just make me blush."   
Soren ran a hand through Ike's tousled hair. "You look..." he took a breath. "Amazing."   
Ike looked down and grinned, unable to contain his happiness. "Thanks, babe." He kissed Soren's forehead.  
Soren let one hand linger around Ike's stomach, rubbing it tenderly, while the other hand rested on his chest.  
"You don't need to work out so much." He kissed Ike's neck. "I really like you soft."  
"Stop it!" Ike pushed Soren teasingly. "Are you just trying to embarrass me as much as you can?"  
"Maybe." Soren smirked. "I do really like it, though."   
"I'll just lay around and eat all the things I've been wanting to eat, then."   
A blush crept onto Soren's face and he bit his lip.  
"Hey, I'm just joking -" Ike stopped when he noticed the look on Soren's face. "Oh my god, you're actually into that aren't you?"  
Soren said nothing and tried to hold back a smile. His blush matched Ike's.  
"Who's embarrassed now?" Ike laughed. He pulled Soren into a tight hug, his fingers interlaced in Soren's hair. "Now we're even, i guess."  
Soren didn't let go of Ike, even once he was free from his bear hug. He felt so good to hold - his large, strong arms made Soren feel safe, the softness around his middle felt almost pillow-like, and his thighs, at least twice the size of Soren's, were a perfect seat.  
"You're so weird, Soren." Ike held Soren's face in his hands. Soren looked away shyly. "It's why I love you so much."  
"Stop," Soren playfully swatted Ike.   
Ike laid down, holding onto Soren and placing his delicate frame on top of him.  
He looked into Soren's eyes and gently combed through his hair with his fingers. He felt Soren's hands on his stomach again and smiled.   
"Hey babe," Ike smirked a little, trying to hide a bigger smile that was creeping onto his lips. "I'm kinda hungry. You wanna grab me something?"  
His smile told Soren that he knew exactly what he was doing. Ike knew Soren's secret now and was going to milk the hell out of it.  
Soren smiled and lifted himself off of Ike. 

He returned a few moments later with much more food than Ike had expected. He dumped armfuls of food on the coffee table - there were bags of chips and packages of cookies and every other trashy snack they had shoved in the pantry.   
"Thanks," said Ike, reaching for the food. Soren placed his hand on Ike's arm to stop him. Ike looked at him, confused.  
"Can -" Soren took a breath. "Can I feed you?"  
Ike blushed. Soren's proposition surprised him, but he certainly wasn't opposed to it. "I should've guessed you'd be into that," Ike laughed.  
"Shut up." Soren frowned. "I shouldn't have told you anything."  
"Hey hey," Ike put a hand on Soren's cheek. "I'm just teasing. I kinda love that you're into all that."  
"Whatever," Soren said with a smile. He grabbed the food and situated himself so he was straddling Ike.  
He fed Ike slowly, taking a few seconds to admire him between every bite.   
It felt more intimate than any moment they had shared before and Ike felt more vulnerable than he ever had before.

Ike looked over at the table, covered in empty packaging. He was surprised by how much he had eaten. He put a hand on Soren's arm. "Hey. I'm uh, pretty full."  
Soren rubbed Ike's stomach, which felt tight and larger than it was before.  
"I'm impressed." He laid his head down on Ike's chest. "You've never failed to impress me, Ike."  
Ike wrapped his arms around Soren and held him tight. Ike often hugged Soren a little too tight, underestimating his arm strength. Even when Ike's grip became slightly painful, Soren didn't mind - Ike's strength and size drove him wild.  
"You know..." Ike started. "I think I liked that as much as you did. Can we maybe, uh..." he shifted his gaze, too embarrassed to look right at Soren. "...make that a regular thing?"  
Soren couldn't hold in his joyous laughter.  
"I've been wanting to for so long."  
"Why didn't you say so?"   
Soren looked defeated and didn't have an answer. "I was... embarrassed." He said quietly.  
"You don't have to be," responded Ike. "I've known you were a weirdo since the day we met and it never bothered me." He had a cheeky grin on his face.   
"Like you're not." Soren said accusingly, but his expression let Ike know he was only teasing.  
"Never said I wasn't." 

Ike groaned and sat up. "Gonna take a nap," he said groggily. "I'm too full."  
Soren blushed when he remembered the way his greatest fantasy had just taken place.  
"I'll join you." He followed Ike into the bedroom, anxious to get into bed with him.

Ike laid in bed, shirtless, looking at Soren like he was posing for a sexy calendar. Soren finally got a good look at his body and felt his heart rate speed up. Ike was hot enough when he was all muscle, but he did even more for Soren when he was a little soft around the middle.   
Soren climbed into bed and cuddled up to Ike. He rested his head on his chest and used one hand to rub gentle circles on Ike's full stomach.   
"We should go buy some more food, huh?" asked Ike.  
"Mm....probably." Soren replied.   
"I think I ate almost everything we had."   
"I think so, too." Soren scooted down and planted a kiss on Ike's belly. "I need to get enough to feed you next time."  
Ike blushed - from both the kiss and the idea of having Soren feed him like that again.  
Soren continued rubbing Ike's stomach while he rested against him.  
"That feels..." said Ike. "Really good."  
Soren only smiled and gave Ike's stomach a soft pat before kissing his neck.   
Within a few minutes they dozed off, both thinking about the next time they would have an evening like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kinky body worship sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone ... I'll fix the spacing later just enjoy this garbage as it is! Again positive feedback is always appreciated it makes me happy

Soren sat on the bed, running his hand through his hair. He had his eyes on Ike rummaging through their closet, looking for something to wear. Soren tried not to focus on the fact that Ike was wearing the khakis he had begged him to get rid of, and instead stared at his bare torso. He was bigger than he was a few months ago, much to Soren's delight. His muscular arms looked thicker and stronger than ever, but the softness of his sides was impossible to ignore. Soren figured that Ike had outgrown those godawful shorts weeks ago. The waistband was cutting into his sides and his thick thighs were straining the seams. It was the only time Soren had ever enjoyed the shorts.

"Soren," Ike said, sounding defeated. "I don't think any of this fits me anymore." He chuckled softly, a little embarrassed.  
Soren had noticed Ike's clothes getting tighter since the first day he fed him, as they had since made it a part of their routine. He wasn't sure if Ike had noticed or not, but he felt no obligation to tell him, as he enjoyed the view far too much. 

Soren got off the bed and walked up to Ike. He wrapped his arms around Ike's waist and leaned his head against his back.  
"You know I hate those shorts anyway," said Soren. "They look better on you now, though."  
Soren slowly pulled away and made himself comfortable on the bed again.  
He watched Ike pull a pale blue button down out of the closet and start putting it on.  
Before he even buttoned it, his arms were straining the fabric, showing off his musculature.  
Ike fastened the top button. He held his breath, hoping that at least this shirt would fit, though he knew in the back of his mind it wouldn't.  
Halfway through buttoning the shirt, he could see the way his chest threatened to break through the fabric when he looked down. He inhaled hard, sucking his stomach in, and buttoned the shirt the rest of the way.  
He exhaled slowly and only a little, out of fear the buttons would pop. His bare stomach was slightly visible between each button where the fabric was pulled.  
"Yeah, not this one." He said, and began undoing the bottom button.  
"Wait, wait." Soren said, too eagerly than he had intended. "Let me see."  
Ike turned around slowly to face Soren.  
"Soren, why do you want to -"  
He stopped talking when he noticed Soren's fingers delicately toying with the buttons of his shirt. Soren put one hand on Ike's chest, giving his chest a gentle squeeze to feel the new softness.  
"You can breathe, you know," said Soren. He hated seeing Ike uncomfortable, but he was even cuter than usual to Soren when he was flustered.  
Ike wasn't aware of how he was still sucking in. He exhaled in relief, his stomach sending a few of the shirt buttons flying off.  
Soren took a step back and bit his lip to hide his growing smile.  
Both of their faces were flushed.  
"Shit," Ike put a hand on his stomach and looked down at the buttons on the floor. "That's embarrassing."  
Soren tried to suppress a giggle, but it escaped his lips.  
"Don't make fun of me!" Ike gave Soren a gentle, playful shove. Soren was instantly mesmerized by the way the bare part of Ike's stomach jiggled when he moved. He felt like a kid in a candy store having to suppress the urge to put his hands all over everything.  
"I'm not!" exclaimed Soren. "I just.." he paused for a moment to find the right words. "...like what I see."  
"Do you?" asked Ike with a teasing tone of voice. He put a hand on his stomach, the extra-soft part that hung over the strained waistband of his shorts.  
Soren had to take a deep breath. "God, yes."  
Ike's teasing made Soren lose any remaining self-control. He grabbed Ike's doughy sides aggressively, but not so much as to hurt him. He kissed at Ike's neck as his hands felt up his torso.  
Ike moaned softly and ran his fingers through Soren's hair.  
"You should take this off..." Soren tugged on Ike's shirt. "As hot as you look in clothes that are too small for you."  
Ike couldn't control his blushing - he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He began undoing the few buttons that were holding on for dear life, strained against his chest and stomach. He struggled to pull the sleeves off, as they squeezed into his large biceps. After a few moments of struggling and a few tugs from Soren, the half-destroyed shirt was left on the floor.  
"These too." Soren began to fumble with Ike's shorts and realized the button of those had flown off too. He and Ike worked together to slide them off the large thighs that strained the seams.  
"Thank god those awful things don't fit anymore", Soren mumbled.  
Ike laughed - Soren's disdain for his terrible fashion always amused him.  
"You're so mean to me, baby." Ike grinned and pulled him into a hug. All of Soren's smooth-talking confidence evaporated when he was smushed against Ike. His face was perfectly level with Ike's chest, for which Soren thanked God. Ike's large, strong muscles combined with his increasingly soft extra padding made his chest an ideal pillow. Soren swore he could've held onto Ike forever, but he pulled away to remove his own shirt, as the feeling of his bare skin against Ike's was even better. Soren sat down on the bed and tied his hair up into a haphazard bun and gave Ike a look that told him to join him on the bed.  
Ike got on top of Soren and straddled him, careful not to put all of his weight on Soren's delicate frame. Ike knew he was at least twice Soren's weight by now.  
Soren wrapped his arms around Ike and they kissed tenderly, slowly moving back until Soren was laying on his back and Ike was holding himself above him, keeping his body up with his arms so he didn't lay directly on Soren.  
"You can lay on me, babe."  
"I'll crush you!" Ike argued.  
"I'm not that weak," replied Soren. "But I wouldn't mind if you crushed me."  
Ike laughed a little and laid on Soren, giving him a quick kiss and holding his tiny frame tight.  
He felt heavy on top of Soren, much heavier than Soren remembered, and it was nothing short of heaven.  
"You sure you're okay?" asked Ike.  
"Mmhm." Soren affirmed. "More than okay."  
They kissed again - Ike's hands in Soren's hair and Soren's hands on Ike's soft sides.  
After a few moments, Ike slowly pulled away and stood up.  
"I really don't wanna hurt you. Switch me spots." he said.  
Soren obliged, only because he knew what a good view he would get from being on top of Ike.

Soren looked down at Ike, taking in every detail of him and the new things he noticed, like how his stomach was larger and he had more prominent stretch marks there and on his sides. Soren found them on his thighs as well and took the opportunity to kiss them. The kisses tickled Ike and he flinched, making them both laugh. Ike's stomach jiggled when he laughed now, just when Soren thought he couldn't love Ike's laugh any more.  
Soren gently ran his fingers along the stretch marks on Ike's stomach, admiring them like he was looking at a work of art.  
"I like these. They're pretty." he said.  
Ike felt his face getting hot again.  
"Heh, thanks. Been finding a lot more of them lately."  
Soren sat up abruptly. Ike looked at him, confused.  
"Ike.." he twirled a piece of hair that had fallen out of the bun. "You like all this, right?"  
"What, like you feeding me? This?" He put a hand on his stomach. "I love it. It's even better knowing how much you like it."  
Soren smiled and laid back on top of Ike, his head resting on his chest.  
"If I had a problem with anything I'd let you know - but I think we're on the same page."  
Soren sighed, trying not to sound too obviously relieved.  
"If you're up for it, I have an idea." said Soren, a little tentatively.  
"You know I love all your ideas."  
"You should put on those shirts, the ones that don't fit..." he rubbed circles on Ike's chest. "...and I could feed you until you break out of them."  
Soren felt blood rushing to his face, and Ike felt blood rushing south thinking about it.  
"That might be one of your best ideas yet." Ike said with a grin. "I think I do need to buy new clothes, though."  
"I like it when you don't wear any."  
Ike laughed and Soren could feel his stomach moving underneath him - he thought he might've died and gone to heaven.  
"I gotta leave the house sometimes though - I do have a job."  
Soren let out a fake, dramatic sigh. "Fine, but if you buy more cargo shorts I'll kill y-"  
"I want you to help me pick things out."  
"Wow," said Soren. He was half-consciously rubbing circles on Ike's chest. "I thought you'd never ask."  
"I doubt anything will fit me, but I trust your sense of style more than mine."  
"Good choice."  
"You're such a brat," Ike teased.  
Soren gave Ike a little grin that said "I know."  
"Would you let me take you tonight? We could get dinner first."  
"How romantic of you, babe."  
"I do try."  
"I'd love that, if we can find anything for me to wear." Ike said with a laugh.  
"We'll figure it out." Soren pushed Ike's messy, dark blue hair out of his face and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
"Lay here with me for a little bit first," said Ike.  
He pulled Soren into a hug and laid on his side so that Soren was his little spoon. Soren pressed himself even closer to Ike. He wasn't sure if he would ever want to get out of bed now.


End file.
